The Mystery Mail Returns
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: You've watched them fall in love in"The Mystery Mail"what a great life you think,but wait what will happen in 2 where konohamaru falls in love & sakura & kakashi face facts of a divorce! A raging war is brought upon them and death follow the happy people.


"The Mystery Mail Returns"

After konohamaru's team died kakashi took him under his wing and and well they turned into father and son. Sakura loved their relationship, since their own child was still only a mindless one year old. The weird thing though is konohamaru is like 19 now, so yeah. The young man had grown up like sakura-chan and was waiting for love, boy was he going to hate it. When sakura wasn't around he would tell him stuff like,'females are always so needy' or any other facts he knew about women. One time sakura caught him, pissed or not she nearly killed him, but at the time she was emotionally unstable from the pregnancy. I still think she would of killed him.

"Pwetty pwease mara mara"teased konohamaru into doing her job. Konohamaru was sent to get some stuff in the basement, guess what he found. In a little moving box marked personal he found some letters. Ironic huh that he had a pet named Annie and his name started with a K. He was so amused by kakashi's poetry and love letters he couldn't believe the closed off man sent these. It didn't surprise him much though, kakashi had gotten even more closed off lately. After kakashi and sakura had a fight they hadn't talked much. What the young man didn't know though was that sakura had caught kakashi with another women. He didn't mean to he was drunk, boy did we all know how much that fucked with his head. But it wasn't as much the fact he was with another it was mostly the fact he got wasted out of his fucking mind. Sakura and him were a little frustrated with each other and yelled a lot one night. He left taking his jacket and slamming the door leaving without a word. Oh poor sakura she was left to weep for a few minutes, she hadn't heard him yell out of anger before then and now they had a child coming, this frightened her. He left stomping off and drinking his heart out. He didn't want to hear his conscious babble about sakura, so he did the only thing that could take it away which was drink. After several drinks a women across the bar dragged him outside and started seducing him. If only he wasn't drunk he could push her off and come home and apologize, but no he decided a cold beer was great idea. Sakura-san was currently walking past the building when the woman's ambitious attitude started to act out. She was getting kakashi's chakra medication, over do it in a mission and that's what you get.

"Kakashi"she gasped. She dropped the little bottle with the pills and ran home in tears. Now lets get this straight, kakashi also has a memory laps for half of the times he gets drunk. So he didn't even remember anything after the sixth drink, she always suspected him of having a drinking problem. He came home later that night after ralphing up all that toxic waste in his system.

"Sakura, are you OK? I remember fear in your eyes"he said while turning the corner to see sakura-chan fast asleep on the couch with tear stained eye's. After that sakura didn't want to talk and well kakashi doesn't talk much, so the silence ensued. Konohamaru tried pushing them together in rooms, but even kakashi can ignore a beautiful women. Konohamaru got a idea while digging through that box, maybe he could show sakura-chan.

"Sakura-san hurry I found something you might like!"shouted the young man. She came down leaving the child with the visiting ino-chan.

"Yes konohamaru?"she questioned. He grabbed her arm and drug her to the box. "So it's a box"she stated.

"No look inside"he commanded her while pointing to it. She opened the lid and sweetly smiled.

"Oh those great letters, their just so huh~ amazing"she sighed. She picked up the blue envelope and chuckled.

"What so funny!"he shouted. He was starting to get as loud as naruto.

"It's nothing, you won't understand until you fall in love"she said while lightly hugging the envelope and running upstairs. She ran up to ino and tapped her shoulder. Ino was sitting on the ground with the little girl.

"Sakura-kun your child is just so adorable, oh wait should I call you okasama"she teased. Sakura smacked her upside the head and handed her the letter. "Omg you found the lovely letters filled with poetry?"she said with much excitement. Sakura nodded slightly and sat down by little akito.

"It's great and all, but now I feel bad for ignoring kakashi"sakura said with a frown. Kakashi had recently left on a month trip with naruto to the sand village.

"Then go after him"commanded ino.

"But I can't leave poor akito with the horny ino, the child would be mentally disturbed for the rest of her life"sakura stated while hugging the child. The girl has large eyes, and pink hair like her mother. The only trait she got from her father was the silence. I mean really what child doesn't cry, guess she never will she'll just go to her love sick daddy. Yes kakashi treated little akito like a princess, boy did the child abuse that privilege.

"Oh my, your losing your adventurous touch"ino said with a gasp. Sakura got up and looked through the window.

"Well no dir, tsunade-sama hasn't let me do anything since I had little akito here. I can't even heal others in the hospital"she sighed. Ino got up and stood beside her using her elbows to support her face.

"That doesn't matter the next time you see him you better be happy. If this silence ensues I'm getting him wasted and locking you to in the basement together until you make love." Sakura never liked ino's ideas, after all they always involved sex in some way you know?

"Let it go ino, I've already got something planned"sakura said while turning on the sink. Their home was almost like sakura's except there was a extra bedroom for little akito and another ino. Also it had a basement the size of the hokage's tower in length and width. Sakura picked up a plate and began to do the dishes.

"Oh~ now what would be that plan?"ino said with a glimmering sparkle of trouble. She still hasn't changed, no love followed this girl. No just vulgar comments and beer.

"Well when he gets home you'll see"sakura said with a small grin. Ino looked further out the window and spotted something out of the ordinary.

"What's that?"ino asked while tapping sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up and her face went into horror.

"T-t-take akito to the hokage's mountain, keep her by your side the whole time"sakura said quickly while watching the homes of konoha be destroyed by a mysterious enemy. This didn't look good and sakura knew that. Ino did as she was told and took little akito to the hokage's mountain. Sakura ran to the hokage herself and ran into her office.

"Tsunade-sama!"she shouted. Tsunade wasn't in the room it was trashed.

"Go with ino to the hokage's mountain"commanded shizune from behind her. Sakura spun around and looked at the weak shizune. Her body drenched in blood and her face marked with cuts and bruises.

"Wheres the hokage?"asked sakura. Apparently she was the last to know about this, not even ino noticed.

"What do you mean, she went with jiraiya to stop the enemy of course"shizune said before falling over. This wasn't good sakura and ino were the only ones that didn't know about this. Sakura ran up to shizune lifting her over on her lap.

"I'm fighting for this village"stated sakura while setting her back down and running to the main source. Her eyes flicked frantically back and forth from all the enemy. She formed the hands signs for a useful genjutsu. Several enemy fell over and shouted in terror. Tsunade looked back to see sakura slashing the carotid artery with her kunia.

"What the hell are you doing here?"questioned tsunade while jumping beside sakura. Sakura's blade collided with another and they slid tell she kicked the owner in the gut.

"What do you think, I'm protecting the village"announced sakura. Tsunade was kicked in the gut and went back to back with sakura.

"You shouldn't be here, after all where's akito?"

"Underestimate me my lady and I'll kick your ass. Besides little akito-san is with ino at the hokage's mountain."

"That's all well, but you should be horribly weak"tsunade said full of concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you know about the hatake curse mark?"

"No."

"Well, it's a curse mark needed for the hatake family to have in order to produce children. The women born in the family all ready have this mark, but outside of the family do not. See the males don't need them, just the females. So in order for you two to have a child he must of given you that horrible mark. He was so hesitant to actually speak to you because of this."

"Oh come on, what can a little mark do?"

"If your the sole mate of the marker you feel excruciating pain tell you have their first child."

"It can't be that bad."

"Sakura, kakashi's mother didn't just disappear. She did have him of course, but another one of those genetic defects killed her in a mission. Kakashi doesn't know this of course, I've kept it from him. Sakura I'm going to ask this one more time, did he give you the curse mark?"

"How would I know, nothings been different."

"Oh you'll know, when he first gives it to you it will sting for a couple of days then comes that horrible pain. A bond is also created, like if you were in a near death moment he'll see it in a vision."

"How come I didn't find this in any of the textbooks?"

"Kakashi's the last of the hatake's, akito oh Akito is another hatake. Why would they hold the papers for a dead clan, I'm the last along with kakashi that has this nolige. Luckily akito was born in the family, all you'll see is a little black mark on the back of her neck."

"Why wouldn't kakashi tell me this?"asked sakura as a enemy slashed her arm.

* * *

**Ok I know, way to much for a first chapter, but you'll like the following. All about konohamaru's first love, sakura and kakashi's divorce, and the secret he's been keeping from sakura.**


End file.
